Angels with Dirty Faces
by CloudSomersault
Summary: This story is based on a AU prompt I read the other day. Jane and her child are homeless, Maura is an ER doctor who tries to befriend them and help them out of their situation. Also inspired by Ed Sheeran's song: The A Team.
1. A Beacon In The Middle of an Alley

**Angels with Dirty Faces**

**This story is a little based on a prompt I read the other day. Also, listening to Ed Sheeran's song "The A Team" inspired me to actually start typing. **

**Also, I'm not certain that this fic will end well so if it's not your cup of tea I wouldn't read it. I'll place it under the "Tragedy" category just in case and change it if I decide to go on a different route later on. **

**I'd love to hear your comments on this one. Good or Bad. Thank you.**

* * *

After a particularly long 36 hour shift in the ER, Dr. Maura Isles was exhausted and all she wanted to do was to get home, slip off her clothes, land on her bed and sleep for the next 48 hours she had off. As she got to the parking lot she reached inside her purse to retrieve her car keys - all the while walking towards her black 2014 Jaguar XJR LWB. As she got inside she let her head fall backwards to rest on the seat, but as she found herself drifting off she shook her head, turned the radio on loud and took off. The last thing she needed was to get sleepy enough to fall asleep behind the wheel. If she was lucky she could be home before 9 pm and sleep on the comfort of her own bed.

She had been driving for 15 minutes when suddenly a little girl appeared out of nowhere in front of her car. It took Maura a long moment to react, she was exhausted, but luckily she managed to bring the car to a stop just a couple of inches from the now stiff little girl. Forgetting all about her tiredness Maura ran out of the vehicle and kneeled in front of the child, grabbing her arms with her hands and feeling her body, quickly assessing her to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Oh my God, sweetie. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't see you!" Maura apologized, feeling terribly guilty about what had just happened.

The petite blonde looked around to see if her parents were anywhere close, so she could retrieve her safely to them, but the street was practically empty, there was no one looking for her. It was then that Maura noticed how cold the child's bare arms were.

"Where are your parents, sweetie?" Maura asked her softly, as not to scare her any further.

The child didn't answer.

"Come on, let me bring you to your parents, it's really cold outside. Where do you live?"

The little brunette pointed to an alley and Maura frowned.

"Oh okay. Let me just pull the car off the road and I'll take you."

Minutes later Maura was back on the little girl's side, ready to take her to her parents.

"Are you sure this is where you live?" Maura frowned. There was nothing here, it was just an alley with a few homeless people. Then it hit her. "Are any of this people your parents?" The little girl nodded shyly and pointed to a woman wrapped in a blanket, shivering uncontrollably and trying to start a fire on a trash can. Maura feared the humidity wouldn't play in her favor. She took a deep breath and quickened her pace. "Ma'am?" She called. "Ma'am," she called again when the woman didn't turn around. "I have your daughter." Instantly she was faced with an unexpected sight. A young woman, her age more or less, completely disheveled, pale as the coldest winter snow and as skinny as a bag of bones. It was unbelievable that this little girl so put together was her daughter.

"Charlie! I told you not to run off like that" The woman told her off. "Sorry, you can go now. We're cool." The brunette told Maura nonchalantly.

Maura ignored her. "There's too much humidity tonight, you're not going to be able to light that fire," the doctor said casually.

"Gee thanks," Maura heard the woman whispering, her teeth chattering. "Charlie get under your blanket, please." The woman told her daughter, turning slightly to the child to reveal baggy ripped jeans and a pair of old, once white, sneakers.

"Have you had anything to eat?" Maura found herself asking before she even realized it.

"Listen miss… thank you for going out of your way to bring me my daughter but you can take your fancy ass back to wherever you're from. We're not going to be your pity case," The tousled woman told her off in annoyance.

"I-I was not… I just thought… Listen… it's really too cold outside, the temperature will drop dramatically and you're on the verge of hypothermia. Please let me at least buy you a warm meal."

The brunette woman turned around, her freezing, unsteady hand dropping the matches, "Have you looked at us? We're not exactly welcome at the L'Espalier sister."

"Well… _sister_, how about you drop your attitude and think of your daughter for a second? At least do it for her, I'm offering you a warm nutritive meal. No questions asked," Maura told her calmly, despite her emphasizing the word sister.

The woman sighed and looked at her daughter. She couldn't afford to deny any help, even if it meant making a show out of herself to the high society clowns.

"Fine."

"Aren't you worried we'll bring fleas into your car?" the strong jawed brunette rolled her eyes as she saw the luxury car they were headed to.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's freezing outside, I'm sure fleas are not a problem. I'll have it washed with antibacterial leather shampoo tomorrow."

The brunette groaned, squeezing her daughter's hand to remind herself of the reason why she was accepting this snob woman's pity party.

"So what are your names?"

"Char-"

"Why do you even care?" the trembling brunette cut her daughter off.

"I was trying to be polite," Maura told her softly. In fact, Maura already knew the little girl's name so the only name she was interested in was the woman's.

"Jane," she finally said, rolling her eyes. "And my daughter Charlotte… Charlie."

"I'm Maura. Dr. Maura Isles… It's nice to meet you both."

"Yeah… I'm sure it is," Jane muttered. "So Dr. huh? Figured as much with a ride like this… must get loads of boob jobs done to pay this off."

Maura sighed and chose to ignore the brunette, focusing instead on her driving.

When the doctor pulled up the car Jane looked through the closest window to her. "Where are we anyway?" she asked, not being able to see much through the frosty windows.

"My house of course." The doctor told her matter of factly, getting out of the luxurious car.

Jane smirked. "You brought us to your house, really?" Maura raised her eyebrow unsure of what the woman meant. "You realize you're going to have to scrub the entire place with antibacterial stuff tomorrow, right?"

"Wha-," Maura stopped mid-word. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. It's just that… You're a little…"

"Yeah. I get it. I'm filthy," Jane said crudely.

"Actually, I was going to say dirty, but yeah… you are."

As they got inside Maura's house Jane instinctively brought her daughter closer to her, a surge of guilt washing over her. Her heart throbbed with the pain of not being able to give her little girl the life she deserved, a nice warm house, good food, clothes… She had ruined both their lives and now they were living on the cold streets of Boston. The emotion in the brunette's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Maura, who preferred not to disturb whatever emotional reverie the woman was going through. Instead she excused herself for a moment. When she came back she had a stack of clothes and towels on her hands. She walked closer to Jane and handed the items to her.

"What's this?" Jane asked in a raspier, defeated tone.

"Just some clothes and towels. You can use the guest bedroom's bathroom to freshen up. It's upstairs, second door to the right. You have a shower and a hot tub, take whichever you prefer. It's stocked with shower gel, shampoo and moisturizer and I think I have a couple of brand new toothbrushes on the cabinet. I always keep them for guests. There's also toothpaste. Feel free to use anything you want and if you need something else just call me and I'll try to help. I'll order us some dinner while you two get ready. Do you want anything in particular?"

Jane was speechless. Why was this woman opening the doors to her house for two strangers just like that? She didn't particularly get a bad vibe from her so it just felt odd to her. She didn't understand, but wasn't about to refuse. Truth be told, she was just thankful for a shower and clean clothes at this point. Maybe then she wouldn't feel as disgusting.

"Uhm… thanks."

Maura nodded. "You're welcome."

"Can we have pizza?" Charlie finally spoke, making Jane chuckle and kiss the top of her little girl's head.

"What do you say, bug?"

"Can we have pizza, Dr. Maura? Please?" Charlie asked shyly, leaning against her mother for reassurance.

Maura smiled. "Of course sweetie. Of course you can," she told her emotionally, her heart breaking for both mother and daughter. She was amazed at the little girl's politeness. She couldn't understand what they were both doing on the streets, Jane seemed witty enough to be able to have a good life. What could have possibly happened to them?

"I-we… if you really don't mind us strays taking over your house…" Jane smirked.

Maura didn't laugh however. She could see the woman was trying to make a joke to ease her embarrassment, but she knew deep down it wasn't a joke. The brunette felt her words and it pained Maura to realize that.

"You're my guests, go ahead. I'll be right there when you're ready to have dinner," Maura told them, pointing to the entrance to her living room.

"Don't worry. We won't steal anything," Jane shouted as she climbed the stairs, holding her daughter's warmer hand.

Maura shook her head. She really didn't know these two, but it bothered her that Jane seemed to sell herself so short. That couldn't possibly be true from what she'd seen so far.

An hour later both mother and daughter came downstairs. Maura was sitting on her couch, with a box of pizza opened on the coffee table in front of her, along with dishes, full glasses of what looked like orange juice, napkins and a salad.

"It smells so nice, mommy!" Charlie beamed.

Maura smiled and looked over her shoulder only to have her breath caught on her throat. While Charlie looked pretty much the same, except maybe a little less tanned, Jane looked completely different. Her matted hair was now revealed as a curly dark chocolate brown, beautiful hair. A little damaged but beautiful nonetheless. Her skin, now rid of brown stains, however sickly pale told Maura the woman had once probably been incredibly beautiful. Her clean state and the new clothes though accentuated the deep, unsightly dark circles under her eyes and the sunken cheeks. Still, Maura found her beautiful and intriguing with brown mysterious eyes and a much defined jaw that made her look so exotic.

"Are you hungry?" Maura asked them, shaking her thoughts away.

"Yeah!" Charlie nodded incessantly eager to grab some of the delicious pizza Maura had bought for them.

"Well come on then… take a seat!" Maura chuckled.

"Oh! WOW! Mommy look!" Charlie pointed her finger at Maura's huge LCD screen.

"Charlie what did I tell you about pointing your finger?" Jane asked her daughter with a playful smile.

"Sorry mommy."

"It's okay," Jane told her, kissing her hair and taking a long breath, enjoying the smell of it, so clean and fresh. "Just try not to do it again, okay bug?"

Charlie nodded.

Maura found herself smiling again at the interaction. There was so much more to this woman than she let out at first glance… here she was stuck with a rough life and yet doing a terrific job raising her little girl, clearly sacrificing herself so her daughter could have the best she could give her under the circumstances – Jane was a fighter it looked like.

"Would you like to watch some TV while we eat?" Maura asked in her soft, melodic tone.

"Can we? Please?" Charlie asked excited.

"Of course," Maura replied, handing her the remote. "Choose anything you'd like."

Jane took a seat on the couch, next to Maura but still leaving a reasonable distance from each other. "Hmm… look… I'm- Thank you. You know… for doing this for my daughter."

"I did it for the both of you," Maura was quick to correct. "But, of course. You're welcome. Now… let's eat, shall we?"

* * *

"We should probably get going," Jane broke the silence as she looked at the clock on the wall. She had been sitting stiffly on this woman's couch feeling way out of place and like she was imposing. The only reason that made her stay put was watching the happiness in her daughter's face, how she smiled so brightly at this one time chance of enjoying nice things in life.

"What?" Maura asked confused. "Where?"

"To our… alley. We don't get there soon and someone will get our tent." Jane explained with a blush. "I really appreciate it what you did doctor…I'll never be able to repay you so… yeah," Jane whispered.

"But it's cold outside!" Maura protested "I can't in good conscience let you leave!" she continued, ignoring Jane's explanation. "I have a spare bedroom and a guest house. You can take the bedroom, or the house if you want more privacy. It's much too cold outside, you'll go hypothermic."

"Don't worry doc, we're used to the cold," Jane said in a raspy voice, lifting herself up from the couch and reaching for her sleepy daughter. Taking her in her arms would keep them both warm enough outside.

"Nonsense. Please Jane I'd be honored if you stayed." Maura pleaded.

Jane looked at the woman in disbelief. "Really doc, what's your agenda? You're being too generous. It sounds kinda fishy ya know?" she asked, starting to sound slightly mad.

"I promise you I have no agenda. I just don't believe anyone should be sleeping on the street under any circumstance, but especially a child. I can't allow that to happen. Please stay, there's enough room for all of us."

"Please mommy," Charlie pleaded, wrapping her legs tighter around Jane's waist and burying her face on her neck. "Please, can't we stay?"

Hearing her little girl's voice asking her like that, knowing it wasn't fair to make her sleep on an unsafe alley she couldn't help but sigh in defeat and nod.

"Perfect!" Maura said enthusiastically. "Come on, let me show you where everything is." Just like that Jane found herself reluctantly walking into the unexpected.

* * *

"Charlie, please sweetie wake up," Jane whispered to her sleeping daughter.

Jane had woken up incredibly early. It wasn't even 6 am yet. Having lived on the streets for almost a year now had made her accustomed to survive on few hours of sleep. It had felt like a dream when she woke up. Her body was warm and relaxed and she felt the unusual caress of soft fabric on her mistreated body. It made her think of her previous life, the one she had taken for granted. Then, as realization hit her, she stiffened and her eyes shot open. She had to get out of this woman's house. Charlie couldn't get used to this – it wasn't their life to live.

"Charlie, wake up sweetie," Jane repeated hoarsely.

The 7 year old shifted lazily, snuggling closer to her mom, hiding her head on her chest. Jane kissed the top of her head before pulling away. She looked around the bedroom and sighed before getting up. She noticed their clean clothes folded on a chair and frowned, she'd never heard Maura coming in. She grabbed their coats and laid them on the bed, then she removed the clothes Maura had lent her and dressed with her own before putting on her warm, long coat. She looked at her daughter and took a deep breath, she'd have to find a way to return Maura's clothes later on. She pulled the covers away from her daughter, causing her to whimper.

"I'm sorry baby," Jane whispered softly, lifting her up to a sitting position to dress her with her own coat. "We have to go, baby." Without even faltering she picked the small child up, who instinctively clung to her as if she'd done this countless times before, which she had, particularly when Jane found it unsafe to stay at a particular spot and decided to move them in the middle of the night. The brunette tilted her head so her locks would fall behind her neck, away from her face, and squatted just enough to reach her daughter's clothes on the chair. After tucking them inside her own clothes with one hand, she readjusted her daughter and slowly exited that safe bedroom that had provided them the best night of sleep they had both had in a while. She made it through the hallway quietly and down the stairs with all the care in the world as not to wake up neither her daughter nor Maura. Soon she was out of the Beacon Hill house, slowly and regretfully walking closer to a reality that was hers now.

Fearing Maura would go looking for them, Jane didn't return to the alley. Instead she kept walking, absent mindedly stroking Charlie's back as images of a previous life invaded, yet again, her mind.


	2. A Song About Loss

**I'm overwhelmed and so humbled by all of your amazing reviews! Thank you so much for every single review, follow and favorite! I mean it! To the guests who reviewed, I'm really sorry I couldn't reply directly to you but, please, know that I really appreciate your feedback and loved knowing you're enjoying!**

**For now I leave you with chapter 2. **

**Chapter 3 should then give us a little glimpse of Jane's past.**

**Hope you enjoy! :) Thank you for all the support!**

* * *

It was past noon when Maura woke up. After her long shift and the unexpected night she ended up having, it was actually rather early for her. Still, remembering her guests, she got out of bed and dragged herself into her bathroom to get ready for the day.

She had decided to go directly downstairs and prepare the three of them something to eat, maybe even try and convince Jane to check into a shelter instead. She had a daughter after all and Maura couldn't allow her to stay on the streets. Either Jane found a shelter or it would be her obligation to report their situation. As she walked past her guest bedroom she noticed the door was slightly open.

"Jane," she decided to call, simultaneously knocking on the door.

When no one replied she pushed the door open and peeked inside. There was no one there. Maura frowned, but since it was past noon she thought they probably were downstairs watching TV. Certainly she couldn't have expected them to stay confined in a bedroom until she woke up.

She kept walking and climbed down the stairs. It was too silent in the house and she had a feeling they were gone, still she called for them.

"Jane? Charlie? Are you guys hungry?" she asked, entering her living room.

After sweeping her entire house the blonde doctor sighed. She actually didn't know why she expected they'd have stayed. Jane was probably past embarrassed and worried that she would report them. And to be quite frank, Maura thought if that was the case she'd probably been right. While waiting for their clothes to be washed and dried, the previous night, Maura had glanced at her phone countless times, unsure of what to do. Deciding she didn't want to backstab Jane, especially because Charlie did look cared for she had resolved to give the woman the benefit of the doubt and wait to talk to her about that shelter option. In retrospect, it had been foolish of her to assume Jane hadn't immediately suspected she would lean towards doing something that could potentially separate her from her daughter, especially after not being shy about voicing her concerns about the doctor's agenda.

In a rush the petite doctor prepared a coffee and toast. No matter how worried she was for their wellbeing she still had to take care of herself if she wanted to help them. With that in mind she impatiently prepared her breakfast and swallowed it down faster than she'd deem acceptable on a regular day off.

By 2:30 pm Maura had made it out of her house and driven the short distance between the heart of Beacon Hill and the place where she'd nearly hit the little girl. She got out of her Jaguar and adjusted her jeans and her blouse before locking the car and turning to face the alley.

She hoped they'd be there.

The clicking of her heels followed her through the alley turning louder, it seemed, as she approached Jane's and Charlie's spot. There was no one there. The tent was open and with no visible signs of them. Maura walked out of the alley to look at the main street and see if maybe they were somewhere around there. She sighed when she didn't see them. Jane had probably guessed that she'd go look for them or at least tell the Child Protective Services where they could find them. Turning around she looked at the few homeless that still were there, in the alley, at this time of the day and started walking again towards Jane's spot.

"Excuse me, sir, I was wondering if you could help me?" Maura asked a homeless man of dark complexion who was sitting on a cardboard near Jane's and Charlie's tent.

"Anyone who calls me sir is sure to have my help, especially a fine, fine lady like you!" he said enthusiastically, getting up in a flash to shake Maura's hand.

Maura looked at his hand nervously, but she didn't want to hurt the man's feelings, especially if he could help her. She would disinfect her hands later. For now, she reluctantly accepted his strong, confident grip.

"How may I help you Miss?" he asked her politely.

"I was wondering if you knew the person who owns that tent over there."

"Who? Vanilla and Crunchy?" he chuckled. "I ain't seen 'em last night or today," he told her, his face turning serious, growing only slightly concerned.

"What?" Maura asked confused. Were they talking about the same person?

"You talking about Vanilla? Tall, dark hair, feisty but nice…" he elaborated.

"Right. Yes. That sounds like her," Maura told him.

"I ain't seen her." He shook his head.

"Do you know where I can find her, maybe?"

"That depends," he smiled playfully. "Have you got nothing for Rondo, sweetie?"

"What do you- Oh!" She nodded, reaching into her purse. "There you go!"

Rondo whistled looking at the 50 dollar bill, his eyes almost popping out of its sockets. "Sometimes Vanilla and little Crunchy stay near the Rear Admiral at the Comm Ave," he told her. "What do you want with them anyway?" he asked suspiciously.

"I just need to talk to her," Maura said vaguely, handing him a card she fetched from her purse. "Please, if you hear anything from them it's important that you call me on that number, okay? I'll pay you back whatever you spend on the booth phone."

"Listen here lady, Vanilla is a great mother to little Crunchy, every penny she gets goes to her little girl, so if you're one of those fancy government child snatchers and you take away lil Crunchy from Vanilla Imma find you!" he said in a serious tone, taking one step closer to the doctor. "Rondo here finds anyone who messes with his ladies, ya feel me?"

"I promise I just want to help," Maura confessed, raising her arms slightly, not feeling in the slightest threatened. Whoever this man was she knew his intentions were good, he was a friend to Jane and her daughter, clearly.

He chuckled. "That's what y'all tight asses say. Just remember what I said, pretty," Rondo let out before going back to sit on his card box.

"Thank you," Maura told him, looking over her shoulder, already on her way to the car, ready to travel the short distance between Charles River Square and the Commonwealth Avenue Mall at Back Bay.

The Commonwealth Avenue was a truly beautiful place, with a beautiful path of trees and monuments separating traffic lanes. On the sidewalks, through its entire extension, there were cafes, bars and restaurants. It was a beautiful sight and a wonderful top place to live unless, of course, you were like Jane and Charlie and had to resort to sleep on the benches for every passerby to stare, dreaming of one of those apartments in the beautiful brick buildings surrounding you.

As she couldn't find a parking spot anywhere on the extension of the avenue, Maura parked the car on one of the secondary streets, deciding she'd sweep the greenway by foot, and more precisely the spots near the Rear Admiral's monument.

The blonde spotted them in the distance, sitting on a bench closer to the monument. Maura thought it was probably because the monument provided some cover, albeit minimal, to one of the sides. That way they weren't completely exposed – it probably provided a false sense of security.

As soon as Maura saw the duo she kept her eyes trained on them in case Jane saw her and decided to flee before she could get to them. She kept her pace slow as not to draw any attention to her and, in fact, slowed it down to give herself time to analyze the two.

Charlie sat on Jane's lap wearing Maura's clothes, she noticed. The doctor couldn't help but smile at that – they looked so big on her and only made her look adorable. The little girl rested against Jane's chest while the brunette rested her chin on the small child's head. Maura couldn't hear it but Jane was telling her something. She assumed it was some sort of funny story because the little girl was smiling widely as she chewed on a small piece of something that, from her distance, looked like bread. As the little girl started kicking her dangling legs back and forth, she noticed she was only wearing socks. Immediately she made an effort to check Jane's feet. Maura gasped and slapped herself mentally. She had placed their shoes on her backyard to finish drying and as they probably hadn't found them with their clothes and were in a hurry to leave, they left without them. The blonde felt a pang of guilt, it was irrational but she felt like she had stolen from them whatever little they had.

As she neared them Jane casually looked in her direction and Maura saw as her face instantly changed from one close to calmness to sheer panic.

"What are you doing here?" Jane yelled at her, startling Charlie who had been looking to the other side, checking the doves near the statue on their left.

She hadn't actually thought of what she'd say so it took her a moment to actually reply. "I was hoping I could talk to you. You left without saying anything. You're not an easy woman to find," she attempted a joke to lighten the mood.

"Has it occurred to you that maybe I didn't want you to find me?" Jane barked defensively, rolling her eyes and pushing her daughter from her lap, never releasing her grip on her, before she too got up as not to feel overpowered by Maura's looking down on her. "This," she pointed between Maura and herself. "This you're doing comes off as creepy. You understand that, right?"

Maura remained poised. "I want to help," she let out simply.

"Well, whatever complex you have that you feel the obligation to help the white trash… get over it. I release you from your obligation," the brunette spat, pulling her little girl closer. "Come on Charlie," she whispered softly to her daughter, turning around and walking away.

"Jane, wait!" Maura called after them, sprinting as best as she could in her high heels. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to wear those after all. "I just want to talk to you, please," she spoke in a lower tone as she approached them. "Let's go back to my place. You can get your shoes back, have something to eat and we can talk."

Jane stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh my God… did you do that on purpose?" she said in an accusatory tone, turning to face the elegant woman. "Did you hide our shoes to prevent us from leaving your house?" She scowled. "What are you? A psycho? Get the hell away from us before I make you do it!"

"What? No!" Maura protested, again chasing after the two girls, completely ignoring the threat. "I washed your shoes last night and then left them to dry on my backyard, I'm sorry. Just… please. Come back to my place," Maura pleaded again.

Jane stopped once more and shut her eyes tightly, feeling yet again cornered by this woman. She didn't actually have any real choices. She couldn't just walk away. She needed to try and get their shoes back because otherwise she didn't know how she'd easily find them new pairs in the right size. She certainly couldn't afford to buy new ones, even the cheap kind. Whatever money she struggled to get was for Charlie to eat, she couldn't waste it on shoes.

She bit the inside of her cheek and exhaled loudly. "Fine," Jane found herself saying for the second time in less than 24 hours. She wasn't happy with it, she was pissed. If the woman hadn't smelled too fishy before, she certainly did now.

* * *

"What do you want from us?" Jane asked the doctor as soon as they walked into Maura's house and her daughter was safely and comfortably watching TV.

"I want you to know that there are options."

Jane just looked at the woman in disbelief. She was really getting annoyed of this cornering game of hers. "You have no business meddling into my life or my daughter's. I don't know who you think you are but this ends here. Give me what's mine and we'll be on our way."

The impatience in the brunette's voice didn't escape Maura's attention. "I'm trying to help you Jane and I'd like you to consider a shelter. You can't keep living the way you are with a small child depending on you for health and education."

Maura saw as Jane's nostrils flared with her insinuation and braced herself for an outburst she knew for sure was coming. "You do not, you hear me? You do not have any right to question my parenting of my daughter. She is perfectly fine," Jane snapped.

Maura didn't even flinch.

"I'm sorry Jane but I believe my concern is valid. The life you're leading is unsafe, not only are you at risk of assault and other criminal acts but you're also exposed to the elements and taking major health risks." Maura tried to read vacant eyes. "Please, let me help. Stay here or go to a shelter," she offered, taking a small step closer to the trembling woman.

"Or what?"

"You really don't want me to go there, I'm certain. I don't want to be responsible for separating a mother from her child, especially after witnessing your bond and the kind of sacrifice you're willing to withstand for her, but if you don't choose to accept help I'll be forced to report you. I'm legally required to report any case of child abuse or neglect," the doctor spoke slowly, trying her best not to sound harsh, mustering and projecting all the compassion she could. "Morally speaking, any citizen is. Me? Because of my job and the oath that I took, not only morally, but also legally," she carefully added, allowing Jane to understand the seriousness of the situation

"Go fuck yourself," Jane spat. "Charlie, come on!" Jane called after her daughter, grabbing her little girl's hand as soon as she walked into the kitchen, ready to storm out of this place – shoes or no shoes.

"You know you really just should be thankful I decided to run this through you before I did anything." Maura was not one to mutter but she too was reaching a point where frustration was nearing its peak. So, when Jane not only blatantly ignored the help being offered but also stomped on it, she was angry.

Jane tightened her grip on the 7 year old and pulled her closer to her body. If Maura wasn't so busy following Jane's closed fist, slightly hammering the air as the woman pursed her lips, likely attempting to stop herself from doing something rash, she would have probably found it endearing that this was really something the woman did so frequently - just like a lioness protecting its cub.

"You threaten me and then you expect me to be grateful?" Jane scoffed.

Maura crossed her arms and straightened her back, subconsciously trying to protect herself while at the same time imposing her dominance. "It wasn't a threat. I'm not to blame for the rough life that's made you so defensive of simple words, people and actions."

"Really? You turning this on me?" Jane chuckled sarcastically, squeezing her little girl's shoulder, silently comforting her – she hated she had to witness this. "Man…" she whispered her annoyance. "Typical snob bitch."

Maura's mouth fell open in outrage as she frowned and leaned only slightly back at the same time, her eyes intently focused on Jane who stared at her with nothing but defiance. "You are a selfish, self-absorbed person who's so engrossed in her own ego and defensive barrier that you're offended by the fact someone wants to help you and your daughter out of the streets," Maura spat, surprisingly to Jane, maintaining her poise, very mindful of the child standing between them. "Why are you so afraid of leaving this life behind? It almost seems like you think you deserve it by the way you're holding on so tight, clinging to it for dear life."

Jane's stance faltered.

In seconds the defiant glint in her eyes shone emotional pain and regret. Her vibrant attitude, however feisty, shrunk so much that the mask simply slipped off of her easily, showing the true colors of her deep state of fragility. Maura swallowed hard, being completely overwhelmed and thrown out of her balance by the hurt she saw. Her own demeanor changed in a snap.

"Please don't take me away from my mommy," Charlie cried after a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence between the adults.

She was only a child but she knew she wasn't supposed to be living in these conditions, she knew there were people who'd want to take her away from her mommy. She also felt the unbelievable tension in the room, causing her chest to feel heavy and her throat to constrict. She had tried really hard to be brave as mommy taught her, but the fear rose so much that she broke into uncontrollable sobbing. Immediately, Jane was on her knees pulling the little brunette into her tight embrace, trying hard to steady her little wobbly legs. Jane stroked Charlie's back in comfort as she whispered sweet nothings over the little girl's desperate, unintelligible cries of words stripped out of timing and meaning by raw, thick anguish. Words Maura couldn't comprehend, yet so primal and full of emotion that although they were reduced to gibberish they really played the song of the saddest story Maura had ever heard.

The petite doctor just stood there, being swallowed by her own kitchen as she watched the child breaking.

She had done that.

She had stomped on shattered hearts and evoked the deepest kind of fear the angels with dirty faces shared, loss.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to clarify something so you guys don't get too mad at me. Jane is NOT a bad mother. Jane is not a rude person although it seems like it. Just consider her circumstances and know that there's a really dark past for her that led her to the streets. She's not mean on purpose, she's scared and she's angry at herself more than anything. She feels like SHE should be able to get them out of the streets, not Maura. She feels powerless and useless and it's hard for her to accept that someone from high society (or anyone else for that matter) would take an interest in helping them. It's just a really tough situation that's made her very suspicious. Remember that if we know Maura and how giving she is, Jane doesn't. I promise that no matter how it ends she won't always be this way towards Maura. Deep down she knows she's wrong. Trust me. **


	3. Before I Knew Better

**Today I'm updating with a couple of warnings I think you should read.**

**Some things in this chapter are not suitable for underage people. That is why I rated this story M. There will be heavy topics and maybe graphic descriptions at times.**

**With that said… my second warning is for:**

**Possible triggers regarding drugs and addiction. Please don't read if you think it could harm you in any way. No story, even one with Jane and Maura, is worth that. If you even suspect it could be too much, please, please, walk away now. Don't wait to find out because there are so many talented writers in here that I promise you won't even miss this story. Just be mindful of this okay? **

**If you're sticking around for more… enjoy the chapter!**

**One last request. Some of you have been questioning me about the possibility of Rizzles in this story. I'm going to be honest. I hadn't planned on going that way mainly because the way I'm seeing things… a relationship is not what Jane needs under the circumstances she is / was / will be. Buuuut… Although I'm writing this for myself, from the moment I decided to post I'm also writing for you and you've been all so amazing with me so far that I really would like to include you in the writing process by considering your opinions. If you could please let me know what your hopes are regarding Rizzles and if it really is a necessity for you that it happens I'd appreciate it so I can adjust things accordingly. **

**That's it for now. Again, thank you for everyone who's reviewed [the guests too ;)], favorited and followed! You're amazing!**

* * *

Florida, May 2011 - 3 years ago

_"Ma I need to ask you something." Jane said upon entering her mother's house with a bubbly 4 year old in tow._

_"Hey darling, I've missed you so much!" Angela greeted her granddaughter, stretching her arms open and scooping the little girl in her arms, peppering her with kisses. _

_Charlie giggled. "It tickles nana!" she squealed, squirming out of Angela's tight embrace and taking off running. _

_Angela then looked at her daughter. "Hi sweetheart." She tried to pull her daughter into a hug, but as usual the 32 year escaped her grip. "You're not going to hug your own mother? I haven't seen you in months!" Angela protested._

_Jane groaned. "Ma, come on! I've been bustin' my ass working and taking care of Charlie. Cut me some slack." _

_Angela shook her head, already used to her daughter's antics. At this point, most of the time Angela acted out on purpose to provoke her. "You said you needed something." The older woman said, picking up from her daughter's earlier clue. "I knew you flying here on such a short notice could only mean you needed a favor," the older Rizzoli added sarcastically._

_Jane nodded, ignoring the other comment. "Homicide and the Drug Unit are working a case in common so for the time being I'm working for Lieutenant Grant. I'll have to go undercover for a while and I need you to watch Charlie for me."_

_"For the love of Pete, Janey. You have a daughter!"_

_"Ma, it's just an assignment, a simple bust. Can you look out for Charlie or do I have to ask Frankie?"_

_"I'm just saying Janey. It's not safe! You have a little girl now. Please don't do this."_

_"I'll be back before you know it, I promise. I'll be fine."_

If only had she known then how wrong she was and how much her life would turn for the worst she would have never walked out of that house, she'd have stayed in Florida with her mother and daughter. In many ways leaving her little girl for her job that day was her biggest regret and that decision would torment her for the rest of her life.

**"**Sweetie I don't want to take you away from your mommy," Maura said, finally breaking away from her daze. "I just want to help you both." That last part she said while catching Jane's eyes.

The tall woman wanted nothing else but to tell the blonde to shut up. She wanted to get up, get all over her face and personal space and make it very clear that she was not to speak to her daughter, that she had done enough.

She couldn't blame the doctor though.

No matter how much she wanted to snap the woman's head off of her neck, deep down, even if she wasn't ready to admit it out loud, she knew she was the only person to blame for her daughter's misery. She'd been selfish enough to bring her into this life after all.

"Jane," Maura whispered, lightly touching the woman's neck and crouching down to be at her level. "Please let me help you."

The sincerity in the blonde's emerald eyes was uncanny. Jane's gaze was locked on hers trying to find even the tiniest amount of malice, something to build an excuse on, but she saw nothing.

Maura knew what the woman was doing. She knew how to read people's body language, she knew Jane was looking within her and so she let her. If that was what it would take for her to have a little courage to believe in her good intentions then she would let Jane read her.

And Jane did.

As she maintained her hold on her sobbing daughter she kept staring over the little girl's shoulder, her scared eyes easing up just a little, as she searched and searched and found nothing but… honesty?

Had anyone walked in that kitchen they'd have deemed them all undoubtedly insane because for the longest minutes there was nothing but sobs and staring. The three of them were like statues in uncomfortable positions, all of them too scared to make a move for fear of what would happen next. Even after Charlie's crying died down with one last desperate, loud sigh, the two women stayed locked in the same positions. Maura afraid Jane would run away and Jane too scared to accept help from a complete stranger that had just threatened to have her daughter taken away from her – as far as she knew that could be the woman's only plan.

"Okay," Jane whispered almost inaudibly, hugging her daughter tighter against her chest.

Maura took a deep breath she then held in her chest for a minute before releasing it slowly and discreetly. "Okay you heard me and you don't care or okay you'll let me help you?" Maura croaked.

Jane bit her lower lip nervously and looked away, "Second one." She sighed.

Maura smiled warmly and nodded. "For all its worth I think you made a good decision."

Jane rolled her eyes at the woman's sassiness and got up with Charlie still in her arms, not ready to let her out of her protection just yet. She groaned as she felt the stiffness on her knees from being on the same uncomfortable position for too long.

"How about some breakfast?" Maura proposed enthusiastically.

Jane couldn't help but smirk. It was as if they hadn't had a heated argument just moments ago, the woman wasn't even looking at her funny.

"What?" Maura asked with a genuinely curious smile that displayed perfect white teeth.

Jane shook her head with a less vibrant, but also genuine smile. "Nothing."

* * *

After making sure Jane and Charlie were installed and comfortable in her guest bedroom and after letting them know they were free to eat or drink anything they found in her kitchen, in case they woke up in the middle of the night feeling hungry or thirsty, the blonde retreated to her own bedroom, believing Jane not to flee in the middle of the night again. When she closed her eyes to sleep that night she couldn't help but feel a big sense of accomplishment, that she was doing something meaningful. She was proud of herself and glad she had the resources available to pull the two brunettes from their horrible situation.

Jane, after telling Charlie a bedtime story and reassuring the little girl that everything was alright and that she wasn't going to be sent anywhere where she couldn't see Jane anymore and after making sure the small girl had fallen into a deep sleep, got up from the comfortable king sized bed and silently, as not to disturb her daughter, walked into the bathroom to get ready to join her little girl in a much needed slumber.

When she reemerged from the bathroom she stopped for a few moments, staring at the bed but incredibly aware of the door. She wanted to drink a glass of ice cold water before jumping in bed but was unsure if she really should take up on Maura's offer and use her kitchen freely.

Deciding it was only a glass of water, that it wasn't something she couldn't actually repay the doctor, she turned towards the door looking over her shoulder before she actually exited the room, just to make sure Charlie was in fact still asleep and that she would be okay for a few minutes.

She made it to the kitchen with minimal noise, certain that Maura hadn't heard her. It wasn't as if she was going to steal anything, still… she felt self-conscious that she had accepted to live at someone else's expense.

She retrieved the jar of water from the fridge, setting it on the counter and then paused to look at the innumerous cabinets, trying to guess which one had the glasses. Shrugging she opened the one right in front of her, closing it right away as she saw dishes. The one right next to it had more dishes and Jane found herself rolling her eyes.

"How many dishes can one person have until they realize it's completely unnecessary?" she muttered to herself. As she opened the cabinet on the far left she groaned. "Great. The medicine cabinet."

She was about to close the fully stocked cabinet when a small white bottle all too familiar caught her eyes.

Her heart skipped a beat before it instantly took off in an uncontrollable race.

_Oxycodone Hydrochloride 30mg_

She hadn't even touched the bottle, it sat still on the exact same spot the doctor had it on, but the images of the tantalizing little round blue pills flashed vividly in her mind. Her hand let go of the cabinet's door as though it was on fire and she jumped back in sync with the loud bang that echoed through the kitchen as the cabinet's wooden door shut closed. She stood there looking in horror before she started slowly backing away, her eyes still glued on the cabinet. In her mind, if she turned her back on it, it would chase her and it would pull her into dark places she never wanted to revisit. She couldn't allow it to happen. She was clean. She had been for a while.

_"__What ya doing babe?" she had asked in concern as Jerry hit the table hard with a stapler. She ran her fingers through his long oily hair that secretly made her stomach turn, making herself available to him, digging into his business._

_The man turned to her with a dirty smiled plastered on his face and winked, lifting the stapler from the old wooden table and revealing a contrasting powder. "For you," he said gruffly. _

_She hid her frown and smiled sexily instead. Had he just crushed a block of cocaine? _

_"__Yeah?" she asked, closing the gap between them, her lips inches from the source of his bad breath, trying to distract him from his ideas. _

_He seemed unfazed. _

_"__After you snort, darlin'," he pressed, pulling her back._

_"__What's that?" she asked, stepping closer to him, whispering at his ear, inciting his temptation._

_"__Coke," he replied curtly, grinding the remaining chunks with a blade and forming a perfect line on the table._

_"__I'm not sure babe… Thaz' your thing." She smiled playfully. _

_In a swift move he grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against a wall, tightening his grip, making her cough. Her face was beat read in seconds as her hands tightened on his forearms, clutching, begging him to stop._

_"__Ya show up here righ' aftah I blow the coveh of a fed… How am I supposed to know ya not a cop if ya don' snort, bitch?" he let her go, caressed her cheek and with a smile, as if he hadn't just tried to choke her, he handed her a rolled bill. _

_Her heart was racing so fast it rang in her ears. She couldn't blow her cover, they didn't have enough evidence to make their move and if she didn't do as he told her she was probably going to end up dead. _

_With a fake confident smile she grabbed the rolled bill and took it to her right nostril. With the index finger of her left hand she covered the left nostril and leaned in towards the table. Closing her eyes she breathed in the fine yellow powder that would numb her into oblivion._

"Jane?" She heard in the distance. "Jane?"

She jumped at the feeling of a hand resting on her forearm and turned at the offender with distraught, glassy eyes.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Maura asked with concern etched on her voice, looking the woman up and down for any indications that she was hurt.

The brunette shook her head in small, barely noticeable, movements. "I- I- hm… I had a nightmare," she shrieked. "I'm really sorry that I woke you." Then, terrified, shackled by her own demons she climbed the stairs, not even entirely aware of her surroundings, leaving an alarmed Maura at the bottom of the stairs uncertain of what to do.

Hours later when Jane finally had the courage to climb into bed next to her little girl, upon closing her eyes, unlike Maura, she wasn't thrilled that maybe she had just been granted a once in a lifetime chance. She was terrified, knowing that from that moment on that particular cabinet would be flaunting itself at her, mocking her, drawing her attention and wanting her to react to its promiscuous advances.

Over the course of several minutes she turned from one side to the other, switching between open and closed eyes. She was restless. It was as if sensorial memories had been brought to the surface and suddenly she could feel in her nose the afterburn that would follow the snorting. She sniffed unconsciously, her nostrils flaring. It wasn't until she did it a second time that she fully realized how much her body was craving and begging her to give in, _just once_. She swallowed hard the imaginary drip on her throat and flew out of the bed with anxious ridden eyes.

When she exited the bedroom for the second time that night she was so far gone she didn't even remember to look back.

* * *

A/N: To whom it may concern (to the others, my sincerest apologies).

:**WOW! You really know how to ruin the characters of Rizzoli and Isles. Jane is a stupid drug addict who should not even have custody of her daughter. Jane is so selfish and does not love anybody. So no this should not be Rizzles. Maura deserves so much better even if you like to write her lonely and pathetic. I feel sorry for you if you think this is good writting**

- *nudges* Oh you! ;) I'd love to read one of your stories please. Something that attests to your awesome skills and also to your creativity. I feel sorry for you if you are so easily offended by a STORY that is admitedly AU! Sweetheart, if you have nothing nice to say, be quiet. If you don't like don't read and spare us of your moodiness. If you want better, write it better then. I challenge you. Same concept, realistic and better. It can be done. In fact, I can point you to some authors in here who can write this WAY better. Let's see if you're one. Until then don't ruin my fun you hateful person.


End file.
